gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation Office Division 7
Federation Office Division 7 (aka Office of Joint Military Intelligence, JMI or more commonly referred to as D7) is the intelligence branch of the United Earth System Federation. Overview D7 was founded as a joint security intelligence service between Federation members, quickly becoming fully appointed as the Federation's security service, relying on information gathering and analysis to identify potential threats. Unlike the armed ESPF and Praetorian organisations, D7 has a smaller military strength and will coordinate with them as required. However, the JMI is authorised to deploy several stealth ships as deemed necessary under its own power, as these vessels are not part of the standard command chain they can be mobilised without any knowledge or interference from other Federation forces. D7 consists of two sections for compartmentalisation; internal security (codenamed Artemis) and intelligence gathering (codenamed Ares). Each section works independently, occasionally sharing information and resources on an as-needed basis, both however, report to D7's director, Jacqueline Harper. Functions As an intelligence organisation D7 runs an extensive network of agents and observers, not only extending around the globe but reaching out to the entirety of the UES interplanetary colonies. D7 first saw major action during the Insurrection, where it was key in providing the Peacekeepers with vital reports of enemy movement thanks to agents embedded within Insurrection groups before aggressions began. Additionally, D7 served in exposing numerous security leaks and renegade individuals to protect the Federation's security. After the successful aid of D7, the Insurrection was ended and dismantled and D7 returned to maintaining internal security until the Echeleon onset. While no official discussions occurred, D7's director strongly recommended for the rapid advancement of Federation military technology, leading to the development of Project Storm. D7 specialises in behind the scenes actions, intelligence gathering, counter intelligence, sabotage and assassination. A vast network of agents and observational satellites are available to D7, allowing rapid communication and data gathering. They also have access to numerous pre-existing systems through backdoor methods, though these are usually kept classified due to their potentially illegal nature. Assets While the Peacekeepers and Praetorians have large mobile suits divisions to use, D7 does not rely hugely on suits and more on people and a smaller fleet of specialised vehicles. Agents are also trained to use various items of field equipment for their assignments. During large operations D7 can make use of specialised air force, these include custom-built VTOL craft, Chinook carriers and other operational vehicles. For space operations the agency uses Normandy-class ships, high speed cruisers built for reconnaissance and stealth and only carry a minimal complement of mobile suits. The majority of the mobile suits used by D7 are built for stealth operations. D7 also has a number of agents at its disposal for undercover work, infiltrating target organisations and reporting back to D7 with relevant information. Personnel are trained in various skills, such as communications tapping, hacking, infiltration, cryptography and limited combat. Certain agents are given advanced training in certain areas, such as firearms, if required.